SHINOBI
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: (Chap 4 REMAKE) Dia orang terakhir dari bangsanya? Tapi ia mebangkitkan kembali bangsanya.
1. Chapter 1

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Rating :M.

Pair : Naruto x Mini Harem. Isse x miniHarem.

Covers. : Naruto X DXD.

Warn : Typo. StrongNaru,SharingganNaru,RineNaru, ,StrongIsse,17+.

prolog.

Dahulu kala tepatnya 300 tahun yang lalu ada sebuah perang antara dua Fraksi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi. Perang antara dua fraksi tersebut mengakibatkan dunia bergejolak luar biasa dan itu juga di rasakan para manusia.

Kami-Sama tak kuasa melihat makhluknya(Manusia di ambang kehancuran). Ia menyuruh Tenshi untuk turun ke dalam medan perang untuk memberhentikan perang, tapi usaha Tenshi tak membuahkan hasil akan tetapi bertambah parah.

Ditambah ada makhluk lain yaitu kaum Naga yang sedang bertarung. Dan Ka-mi sama terpaksa turun dan menyegel dua naga Abilion dan Draig ke dalam artefak suci yang bernama Scread gear.

Perang masih berlanjut dan semakin memanas lalu Kami-Sama di kabarkan meninggal dan itu membuat para Akuma mengambil kesempatan untuk merebut dunia kayangan dan tentu para Da-Tenshi juga menginginkan dunia kayangan itu.

Para Tenshi kuwalahan menghagdapi dua fraksi yang ingin merebut tempat tinggal mereka.

Di akhir akhir Tenshi telah terpojok ada dua sosok manusia datang dan membantu para Ten-Shi,lalu dua sosok manusia tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya Shinobi, Outsuki Indra dan Ashura.

Dan akhirnya para tenshi mampu bertahan dengan di bantu oleh dua sosok Shinobi yang tiba tiba hanya itu karena kekuatan dua Shinobi tersebut membuat fraksi Da-Tenshi dan Akuma mundur.

Dan dua Shinobi itu menghilang sebelum para Tenshi mengucapkan terima kasih.

Akhirnya tak ada yang tahu apapun tentang dua Shinobi tersebut kecuali nama mereka berdua.

Ratusan tahun telah berlalu dunia telah damai tapi para Akuma dan Da-Tenshi telah mengetahui persembunyian para Shinobi dan akhirnya para Akuma dan Da-Tenshi, melancarkan serangan dan membantai para Shinobi karena para Shinobi dinyatakan berbahaya di dunia, dan, Akuma meminta bantuan para dewa dewa olympus untuk memusnahkan kaum SHINOBI.

Dan akhirnya kaum Shinobi pun musnah walaupun masih ada yang selamat yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Prolog End.

.

.

.

.

.

Chap 1 : Pengguna Sceard Gear Boosted Gear.

18 tahun telah berlalu tentang kejadian pembantaian Shinobi. Lalu Fraksi Akuma membuat sekolah di kota Kuoh dengan meminta dari dewa dewi mitologi Shinto, karena Kota kuoh adalah tempat kekuasaan dewa dewi Mitologi Shinto. Dan Dewa dewi pun mengijinkannya.

Academi Kuoh Gakuen yang dulunya untuk sekolah perempuan tiba tiba kini menjadi sekolah campuran.

'Teng'. 'Teng.

Suara bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai, para sisiwa mulai masuk kedalam kelas.

'Sreek'.

Suara pintu telah dibuka dan terlihat sosok wanita cantik berambut merah aka Mei Terumi. "Ohayou Minna" Ucapnya.

"Ohayou Sensei"Ujar para murid. Pemuda berambut coklat memperhatikan sosok Mei Terumi dengan tatapan mesumnya.

Mei memperhatikan semua muridnya lalu pandangannya tertuju pada siswa berambut coklat. "Ada apa Hyodou-San".

Isse terkejut. "Tidak apa-apa kok Sensei"Ujar Isse dengan gugup danenghiraukan bisik bisik ejekan para murid lainya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu tolong perhatikan kita mulai pelajarannya"Ujar Mei.

"Hai Sensei".

Skip jam pulang.

"Bagaimana menyrutmu tentang Hyodou Isse Akeno?" Tanya wanita pada sosok di sebelahnya pandanganya tetap mengawasi sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang di temani sosok wanita.

"Ara-Ara. Aku merasakan aura di dalam tubuhnya" Jawab Akeno.

"Ya aku tahu"Sahut Rias.

Sementara itu orang yang di awasi oleh Rias dan Akeno.

Hyodou Isse kini sedang ter kejut karena sosok wanita yang di hadapanya ini menyatakan perasaanya padavdirinya, tentu dengan senang hati Isse menerimanya.

Kegiatan pemuda pemudi ini terganggu karena ada yang datang.

" Hyodou-Kun"panggil seorang.

Issei merasa di panggil ia menoleh dan melihat guru seksi Mei Terumi.

"Mei Sensei".

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

"E-eto".

"Cepatlah pulang kalau tidak para hantu akan selalu mengawasimu dan membunuhmu".

Sementara itu Rias dan Akeno yang megawasi Isse dan gurunya itu, terkejut karena ucapan guru mereka itu karena ucapan Mei menyangkut mereka, dan gadis yang di sebelah Isse juga terkejut.

"Ha-Hai".Ujar Issei yang mulai takut . " ayo Yuma-chan"Sembari mengajak gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Mei melihat kepergian Isse dan kekasihnya, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gubuk tua lebih tepatnya arah jendela yang di sana ada dua sosok wanita Akeno dan Rias.

Rias dan Akeno terkejut karena Mei melihat mereka tersenyum dan membungkuk, Rias dan Akeno tambah terkejut karena Mei tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hening...!

"Sebenarnya siapa Mei Terumi?Tanya Rias.

"Aku juga tak tahu Rias"Sahut Akeno.

Beberapa hari minggu depan tepatnya hari minggu sore. Isse dan kekasihnya kini berada di taman.

"Ne Isse-Kun".

"Ada apa Yuma-Chan"Sahut Isse.

"Aku boleh meminta melakukan sesuatu untukku".

'Jangan-Jangan'Batin Isse mulai menghayal hal-hal berbau msum. "A-Apa itu Yuma-Chan?"Tanya Isse ..

"Mati untukku"Ujar Yuma datar.

"Heh". "Apa maksudmu Yuma-Chan".

'kwoaak'.

Gadis yang di panggil Yuma itu mengeluarkan sayap di punggungnya.  
Lalu ia memunculkan tombak cahaya.

"Selamat tingga Isse-Kun". Yuma akan melempar tombak nya kearah Isse yang memandang kosong.

Tiba-Tiba ada sebuah Lava muncul. " Cukup Rayenare"Ujar sebuah suara.

Yang di panggil Rayehnare menengok kearah ke sumber suara dengan tatapan datar. "Siapa keluar kau" Teriak Rayenare.

'Whussh' 'Tap'.

Tiba muncul sosok wanita dewasa berambut merah aka mei Terumi di dekat Isse yang telah pingsan.

"Ternyata hanya manusia rendahan". " Tak apa kau juga harus mati"Ujar Rayenare. Sembari menyiapkan tombak cahaya.

"Jika kau membunuh pemuda ini akan tahu akibatnya"Ujar Mei.

"Hahaha memangnya manusia rendahan sepertimu apa mampu melakukanya".

"Bukan aku"Ujar Mei membuat Rayenare menyeritka dahinya tapi ia menghiraukanya dan akan melempar tombak cahayanya. "Tapi tuan muda" Lanjut Mei.

Entah kenapa Rayenare mendengar sebutan Tuan muda tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan menghilangkan tombak cahanya. Rayenare menatap ke arah Mei dengan mata bergetar. "Ja-Jadi kau"Ujarnya.

"Ya, kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi jika Tuan muda marah".

"Ya aku tahu"Rayenrle masih bergetar ketakutan.

Mei mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Isse yang tertidur karen pingsan. "Ayo pulang, dan kau sudah di bebaskan dari misimu kau boleh pulang Rayenare"Ujarnya.

"Ta-Tapi".

"Khawatir dengan saudara-saudaramu". Rayenare membalas drngan anggukkan.

"Tenang Tuan muda sudah membereskanya mungkin saudaramu sudah berada di rumah".

"Terima kadih Mei-Sama".

"Hm". "Ayo pulang".

"Baik'.

Mei da. Rayenale meranjak pergi tak lupa menompang tubuh Isse

"Tunggu".

Mei dan Rayenare Menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara dan mereka melihat Rias dan Akeno.

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa?". "Dan siapa Tuan muda yang kalian maksudkan".

Mei hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Rias. Rayenare yang akan menyiapkan serangan tapi di hentikan oleh Mei. "Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu Gremory-San".

"Tentu saja karena kau telah brrada di tempat kekuasaan tetori iblis Stiri dan Gremory".

"Kalau begitu"Ujar Mei. Rias tedsenyum mendengarnya dan Rayenare menatap Mei tak percaya. "Aku tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu Karena" Lanjutnya sembari memegang pundak Isse yamg di nompang oleh Rayenale, dan Rayenale. "Tak lama lagi kekuasan kalian akan kami rebut kembali untuk Manusia tentunya" Ujar Mei sembri menghilang .

'Hening...'.

TBC...? 


	2. Chapter 2

Nya : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Rating :M.

Pair : Naruto x Mini Harem. Isse x miniHarem.

Covers. : Naruto X DXD.

Warn : Typo. StrongNaru,SharingganNaru,RineNaru, ,StrongIsse,17+.

Summary.

Dia adalah orang terakhir dari bangsa Shinobi?. Tapi dia telah membangkitkan bangsa Shinobi. Ia rak memiliki dendam kepada orang yang membantai Keluarga Shinobinya. Tapi jika ada yang mengusik dirinya dan keluarganya ia tak akan segan untuk menghabisinya.

Chap 2 : Kunoichi + Kenyataan yang mengejutkan.

Satu minggu telah terlewat atas kejadian dimana wanita Da-Tenshi muncul dan akan membunuh pemuda yang memegang Scread Gear Aka Hyodou Isse.

Wanita Da-Tenshi itu mengaku bernama Rayenare, rencanya gagal karena kedatangan Mei Terumi.

Dan sepertinya Mei Terumi dan Rayenare memiliki hubungan itu terlihat mereka berdua mengenal orang yang di panggil Tuan Muda.

Rias memijit pelipisnya karena memikirkan kejadian satu minggu lalu.  
Dan ia sangat penasaran dengan identitas sensei Mei Terumj. "Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang identitas Mei Terumi?" Tanyanya pada sosok sahabatnya yang duduk di hadapanya.

"Aku sudah menemukan sesuatu tapi aku belum yakin"Jawab Sona.

"Maksudmu?".

"Ya karena tak ada manusia yang meniliki kekuatan yang kau ceritakan kemarinKecuali...!".

"Shinobi". " Lebih tepatnya Kunoichi".

Rias mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu membelakkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin Sona, kaum Shinobi sudah lama punah".

"Itulah yang ku maksudku tentang 'Aku belum yakin'.". "Dan jika kaum Shinobi telah punah, mungkin ada yang selamat".

"Apa kita laporkan kejadian ini dengan kakakmu Rias?".

"Jangan dulu kita selidiki dulu baru kita laporkan". "Dan besok aku mengundang Mei Terumi untuk datang ke klub".

"Baiklah aku ikut fengan rencanamu". " Dan aku penasaran dengan identitas orang yang di panggil Tuan Muda".

"Aku juga penasaran". "Di tambah keberadaan Hyoudou itu hilang entah kemana".

Skip...!.

Waktu telah menunjukkan waktu siang dan para siswa Academy berahamburan ke kantin. Mei Terumi sang guru cantik kini berjalan ke ruang guru, tapi langkah terhrnti karena dihadang oleh dua muridnya, Mei hanya tersenyum. "Ada perlu apa Yuto-Kun, Toujou-San"Ujar Mei dengan lembut.

"Kami di suruh Buchou untuk memgundang anda ke klub setelah sekolah berakhir"Jawab Yuto Kiba.

"Hm baiklah akan ku usahakan".

"Baiklah kami permisi Sensei".

Beberapa jam kemudian sekolah telwh berakhir Mei Terumi yang di undang ke klub kini melangkah menuju tempat klub yang di maksud .

'Tok'. 'Tok'. 'Tok'.

"Masuk".

'klek'.

Suara pintu telah terbuka dan Mei pun masuk dan ia melihat ada beberapa anak didiknya.

"Siakan duduk Sensei" Ujar Rias dengan datar.

Mei pun berjalan menuju ke sofa lalu mendudukkinya. "Jadi ada perlu apa Gremory-San dan Shitori-San" Ujar Mei.

Rias dan Sona hanya memandang datar. "Apa kau benar adalah Kunoichi" Ujar Rias dengan selidik, sedangkan Sona hanya membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

Mei hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu jika kau telah tahu jawabanya"Ujarnya.

"Jadi benar jika bangsa Shinobi ada yang selamat"Ujar datar Sona.

"Hm anggap saja seperti itu".

"Inj minumanya Sensei" Ujar Akeno sembari meletakkan segelas teh. Mei pun mengambil teh dan meminumnya.

"Hm enak tapi"Ujar Mei. "Apa ada yang kurang Sensei"Ujar Akeno.

"Ah tidak hanya saja rasanya aku pernah merasakan rasa teh ini tapi dimanaya?"Elak Mei. Akeno hanya diam dan menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ah benar rasa teh ini seperti buatan Shiori-Chan"Ujar Mei yang telah mengingatnya.

Akeno mendengar itu hanya membelakkan matanya. "Anda mengenal Ibu saya?" Tanya Akeno.

"Hm jadi kau putri Shiori-Chan ya".

"Ya aku putrinya fufufu"Ujar Akeno.

Mei Sweatdrop mendengar cara bicara Akeno, yang lainya hanya diam. "Cara bicaramu itu sangat mirip denganya, ah aku jadi ingat masa lalu"Ujar Mei sembari membayangkan kilasan masa lalu.

"Tapi sayang putrinya menjadi bawahan musuhnya".

Semua yang ada disana hanya menyeritkan dahi tanda kebingungan termasuk Akeno. "Apa maksudmu dengan bawahan musuh"Ujar Rias dengan nada dinginya serta menghumbar aura iblisnya.

Mei melihat sekeliling lalu pandanganya tertuju pada Akeno yang diam di tempat. "Apa ibumu belum memberitahumu?".

"Memberitahu apa?".

Mei hanya menghela nafas. "Jadi belum di beritahu padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya memberitahumu".

"Apa maksudmu".

"Clan Hajimeria adalah keluarga yang mengabdi di keluarga salah satu Clan bangsa Shinobi"Jawab Mei sembari meminum tehnya.

Semua orang yang di sana membelakkan matanya, lain dengan Akeno yang shock lalu melangkah mundur. "Ja-Jadi Ka-San adalah..."Ujar Akeno yang terbata-bata dan tak mrlanjutkan ucapanya.

"Ya ibumu adalah Shinobi".

"Jangan dengar perkataannya Akeno dia pasti bohong"Ujar Rias.

"Ya benara yang di katakan oleh Rias, jika benar apa buktinya jika ibu Akeno adalah Shinobi"Ujar Sona dengan datar, ja mengira Mei tak punya bukti tapi dugasnya salah karena Mei menunjukkan bukti berupa foto.

'Tap'.

Mei meletakan sesuatu berupa foto ke atas meja. Semua yang di ruangan membelakkan matanya kecuali Mei tentunya.

Rias mengambil foto tersebut dan ia melihat beberapa sosok wanita yang semuanaya memakai baju miko, Sona juga melihat foto tersebut.

Akeno yang sedari tadi diam dan merebut foto yang fi pegang oleh rias dab mencari sosok ibunya. Dan ia menumakanya dan tak hanya itu melihat sosok Mei Terumi yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bagai mana Akeno yang di katakanya tadi apa benar?"Tanya Rias, Sona hanya diam dan menunggu jawaban dari Akeno.

Akeno hanya diam menatap sendu foto tersebut dan melirik ke Rias dan Sona dan mengangguk pelan.

Rias dan Sona melihat itu hanya diam lalu Rias mengalihkan pandanganya ke Mei tapi ia membelakkan matanya karena sosok Mei telah menghilang. " Sejak kapan"Ujar Shok Rias. Sona dan Akeno pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sofa yang di duduki oleh Mei mereka juga shok.

Sona mengalihkan pandanganya ke secarik foto yang di pegang oleh Akeno ia menyeritkan dahinya. "Akeno coba lihat di belakang foto ada berupa tulisan".

Rias menyeritkan dahinya dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke foto yang di pegang oleh Akeno dan ia melihat tulisan yang ada di belakang foto tersebut.

Akeno membalikkan fotonya dan ia membelakkan matanya karena tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Rias dan Sona menyeritkan dahinya karena mereka melihat Akeno menitikkan air matanya. "Ada apa Akeno dan apa yang di tulis di situ?"Tanya Rias.

"Ah Gomen Buchou"Ujar Akeno sembari meng hapus air yang membasahi pipinya. " Gomen Bucho aku ingin istirahat dan aku ijin pulang cepat"Mohon Akeno.

Kedua mata Rias menyipit karena Akeno mencoba menghindar. "Baiklah mungkin besok saja kay beritahu apa tulisan yang di tulis di sana"Ujar Rias.

"Arigatou Bucho". "Kalau begitu permisi"Ujar Akeno sembari menyiapkan lingkaran sihir.

Setelah kepergian Akeno, Rias dan Sona menata datar dan saling berpandangan dan tak lama kemudian mereka mengangguk.

'Skip'.

Di sebuah kamar Akeno kini duduk meringkuk dibalik pintu kamarnya dan menutup wajahnya di kedua lututnya, tangannya masih memegang foto yang di gunakan sebagi bukti oleh Mei Terumi.

Tubuh Akeno gemetar ia berpikiran yang di tulis itu bohong tapi hatinya merasa antara marah ,senang dan sedih.

"Bhong, bohong, bohong, bohong, bohong"Ujar Akeno dengan bibir bergetar. "Bohong bhong BOHONG"Akhirnya Akeno berteriak sembari melempar foto yang ia pegang. "Kau pembohong Mei Terumi" Desisnya. "Hehehe kau pembohong karena tak mungkin orang yang mati hidup lagi"Ujar sedih Akeno, di awali tawa pelan.

Dan akhirnya Akeno menutupkan matanya dan ia tertidur dalam keadaan menangis.

Tak jauh dari Akeno tertidur foto yang ia lempar ke adaan terbalik dan melihatkan tulisan yang membuat Akeno menjadi bimbang antara sedih marah dan senang.

'Ibumu masih hidup jika kamu tidak percaya datanglah ke kuil Naka dia ada di sana tapi datanglah sendiri'.

TBC...! 


	3. Chapter 3

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Adventure,Family,Romance.

Rating :M.

Pair : Naruto x Mini Harem. Isse x miniHarem.

Covers. : Naruto X DXD.

Warn : Typo. StrongNaru,SharingganNaru,RineNaru, ,StrongIsse,17+.

Summary.

Dia adalah orang terakhir dari bangsa Shinobi?. Tapi dia telah membangkitkan bangsa Shinobi. Ia rak memiliki dendam kepada orang yang membantai Keluarga Shinobinya. Tapi jika ada yang mengusik dirinya dan keluarganya ia tak akan segan untuk menghabisinya.

Sebelumnya :

Di sebuah kamar Akeno kini duduk meringkuk dibalik pintu kamarnya dan menutup wajahnya di kedua lututnya, tangannya masih memegang foto yang di gunakan sebagi bukti oleh Mei Terumi.

Tubuh Akeno gemetar ia berpikiran yang di tulis itu bohong tapi hatinya merasa antara marah ,senang dan sedih.

"Bhong, bohong, bohong, bohong, bohong"Ujar Akeno dengan bibir bergetar. "Bohong bhong BOHONG"Akhirnya Akeno berteriak sembari melempar foto yang ia pegang. "Kau pembohong Mei Terumi" Desisnya. "Hehehe kau pembohong karena tak mungkin orang yang mati hidup lagi"Ujar sedih Akeno, di awali tawa pelan.

Dan akhirnya Akeno menutupkan matanya dan ia tertidur dalam keadaan menangis.

Tak jauh dari Akeno tertidur foto yang ia lempar ke adaan terbalik dan melihatkan tulisan yang membuat Akeno menjadi bimbang antara sedih marah dan senang.

'Ibumu masih hidup jika kamu tidak percaya datanglah ke kuil Naka dia ada di sana tapi datanglah sendiri'.

Chapter 3 : memastikan kebenaran dan Jadikan aku Shinobi?.

Keesokan paginya Akeno terbangun dengan mata membengkak karena menangis semalaman, ia masih memakai baju yang ia kenakan kemarin ia berniat membolos sekolah.

Akeno masih merenung atas tulisan yang ada di selembaran foto, ia masih bingung atas kebenaran yentang ibunya yang telah mati atau masih hidup, dirinya benar yakin jika ia melihat ibunya mati dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri, tapi kenapa ibu masih hidup apa ibunya saat itu masih bisa di selamatkan.

Akeno menghapus pipi basahnya dengan kasar lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke kamar dan menyiapkan barang barang karena Akeno ingin memastikan sendiri dengan berangkat ke tempat yang tertera di foto yaitu Kuil Naka.

Sementara itu di Kuil Naka.

Ada sosok wainta baya berambut dark blue ia memakai pakaian khas miko. Wanita baya ini kini sedan menyapu lam halaman kuil . ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan wajah senang tak lupa senyum manisnya.

Beberapa menit tugasnya pun selesai, ia meranjak menuju ke dalam kuil.

'Srek'. 'Tap'.

Ia pun masuk kedalam setelah membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Ia pun tersenyum saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang masih terlelap di atas futon, wanita itu melangkah mendekat.

"Waka-Dana"Ujarnya sembari membangun pemuda pirang tersebut.

Pemuda pirang tersebut mulaiembuka matanya dan ia melihat sosok wanita yang ia kenal. "Hm Ohayou Shiori" Ujarnya sembari meranjak duduk dan di bantu oleh Shiori.

"Anda sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu?" Tanya Shiori.

"Hm Sarapan dulu tapi sebelum itu"Ujar Waka-Dana swmbari menyibak selimut dan Shiori melihat penis besar Waka-Dana nya. "Bantu aku mengeluarkan yang ada di dalam dengan mulutmu"Lanjutnya.

Shiori hanya tersenyum. "Sesuai permintaan anda"Ujarnya dan ia memulai mengulum penis tuan mudanya dengan lihai sampai tuan mudanya itu mendesah kenikmatan.

Sementara itu Akeno kini sudah berada di stasiun kereta sesampainya di stasiun Akeno terkejut karena ia telah di tunggu oleh Mei Terumi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskanya"Ujar Mei.

Akeno hanya diam. "Aku hanya memastikan apa benar ibuku masih hidup" Ujarnya.

"Hm baiklah ayo berangkat sebelum mereka menyadarinya".

Akeno paham dengan ucapan Mei lalu mulai melangkah mengikuti langkah Mei Terumi.

Kembali ke Waka Dana dan Shiori.

Shiori masih mengulum penis tuan mudanya, dan karena sudah mulai lama tapi tak keluar keluar, ia mengangkat wajahya dan mulai melepaskan semua pakaianya. " Aku akan memuaskan mu kembali tuan muda"Ujarnya.

Tuan muda hanya diam tak menjawab ia membiarkan Shiori melakukan tugasnya.

Shiori mulai meranjak menduduki tubuh tuan mudanya dan menggerakan pinggulnya Setelah puas ia mencoba memasukkan penos besar tuan mudanya ke lubang vaginaya.

Dan Shiori pun melakukan tugasnya dan tuan muda hanya diam kadang ia memainkan dua dada besar milk Shiori, dan di sertai dengan suara desahan Shiori.

Sementara itu di Academy tepatnya di ruang klub penelitian superanatural.

Rias yang sedang duduk di sofa ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

'Klek'.

"Buchou"Panggi Seseorang pemuda

"Bagaimana Kiba?".

"Akeno-San pergi ke statsiun entah mau kemana dan setelah kesana ada Mei Terumi, sepertinya dia menunggu Akeno-San datang". "Lalu Koneko-San sedang mengikuti mereka berdua".

"Baguslah".

.

.  
.

Skip...!

Akeno dan Mei kini telah tiba di kuil Naka dan mereka berdua sedang menaiki anak tangga. Lalu di belakang mereka ada sosok Koneko yang diam diam membuntuti mereka berdua.

Setelah beberapa menit Akeno dan Mei pun tiba di depan Kuil.

"Aku hanya mengantar sampai di sini saja aku akan kembali ke kuoh"Ujar Mei

'Poff'.

Akeno hanya diam tak menjawab ia hanya memandang kedepan, lalu ia mulai melangkah.

Sementara itu di Kuil tepatnya di teras ada sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk dan menikmati teh hangat dan di sebelahnya ada sosok wanita berambut dark blue.

'Tap'. 'Tap'.

Suara langkah kaki yang membuat kedua orang mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara.  
Dan mereka melihat sosok wanita yang menyerupai wanita yang di sebelah pemuda pirang.

Shiori memandang sosok yang datang hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan teko yang ia pegang.

Akeno memandang sosok Shiori dengan mata sayu dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku akan pergi bicaralah denganya Shiori"Ujar Tuan Muda.

Shiori mengalihkan pandanganya ke Tuan Muda yang meranjak berdiri, lalu Shiori membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai kepalanya menyentuh lantai.

AkenKa-Sama" diam berdri diam sampai sebuah suara mengejutkanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ ayo kemari".

Akeno pun melangkah mendekat ke arah Shiori dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Mau teh"Shiori menawarkan teh pada Akeno, Akeno hanya diam mengangguk.

Shiori hanya tersenyum dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir. "Minumlah enak kok".

Akeno pun meminumnya. Setelah Akeno meminum tehnya ia pun tersenyum. Lalu senyumanyabluntur dan ia menoleh ke wajah Shiori. "Ka-Sama".

"Hm".

"Bagaimana Ka-Sama dan seharusnya Ka-Sama...?"Tanya Akeno dan di ucapanya terpotong.

"Mati"Potong Shiori Akeno menunduk mendengar ucapan Ka-Sama nya.

"Tapi bagaimana aku melihat jelas di kedua mataku jika Ka-Sama mati di bunuh oleh Ayah"Ujar Akeno dengan merintikkan air matanya.

"Maaf Akeno itu rahasia kami para Shinobi dan kau adalah kaum musuh kami para Shinobi".

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku Shinobi"Putus akeno tanpa pikir panjang.

"Eh"Ujar Shiori yang masih bingung.

"Aku bilang jadikan aku Shinobi".

"Tapi Akeno...".

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu" Potong sebuah suara yang memotong ucapan Shiori.

Akeno dan Shiori mengalihkan pandanganya ke sumber suara, dan mereka melhat pria verambut pirang dan memakak pakaian pendeta kuil.

"Waka"Ujar Shiori.

"Aku ulangi apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu".

"Aku yakin jika aku tetap menjadi iblis maka aku akan melawan Ka-Sama"Jelas Akeno.

"Tapi Waka kekuatan anda bel..."Ujar Shiori tak melanjutkan perkataanya karena Waka-Dana mengangkat tanganya untuk isyarat diam.

"Kau meragukan ku Shiori".

"Ti-tidak Waka a-aku"Ujar Shiori tergagap karena ketakutan.

"Kau pasti juga menginginkan selalu bersama dengan putrimu kan".

Shiori hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Hai".

Akeno tersenyum pada Shiori dan Shiori membalas senyuman putrinya.

"Jika kau menjadi Shinobi dengan satu syarat kau harus memenuhi syarat tersebut". Akeno hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian menjawab

"Syarat apapun akan aku lakukan".

Waka-Dana pun tersenyum "Bagus ku hargai semangatmu, dan syaratnya adalah membunuh Kingmu".

Akeno membelakkan matanya saat mendengar syarat yang di berikan oleh orang yang akan menjadi tuanya yang baru.

.

.

.  
.

Sementara di suatu tempat.

Ada sosok pemuda berambut coklat yang keadaanya sangat memperhatikan. "Hoi kapan neraka dunia ini akan selesai"Teriaknya entah pada siapa.

"Jangan mengeluh dan cepat lakukan jika kau mau cepat selesai" Ujar sosok wanita yang sedang duduk di atas batu dan melihat pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang melakukan Push Up dan ada beberapa Batu besar yang di taruh di atasnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan 30 kali sejak satu minggu yang lalu Anko Sensei".

"Jangan mengeluh Isse-Kun jika selesai kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan tubuhku"Ujar sosok Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Anko.

"Kau juga sama Raye-chan" Sahut Isse dengan berteriak

"Bocah itu sudah sampai hitungan berapa?".

Isse memberhentika pergerakkan tubuhnya dan tak menjawab dan entah kenapa banyak keringat bercucuran. 'Jangan tolong jangan'Batinya. "E-etto aku lupa Sensei"Ujarnya takut.

"Oh"Anko hanya ber oh saja. "Ulang lagi sekarang harus sampai 1000" Perintah Anko.

"Berjuanglah Isse-Kun"Rayenare memberi semangat pada Isse.

"Gaaahhh tolong jauhkan aku dari dua wanita sadis ini oh Kami-Sama"Teriak dan mohon Isse.

Sedangkan Anko dan Rayenare saling pandang dan mengedipkan salah satu mata mereka.

TBC...! 


	4. Chapter 4

By : Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre :

Adventure,Family,Romance.

Rating :M.

Pair : Naruto x Mini Harem. Isse x miniHarem.

Covers. : Naruto X DXD.

Warn : Typo. StrongNaru,SharingganNaru,RineNaru, ,StrongIsse,17+.

Summary.

Dia adalah orang terakhir dari bangsa Shinobi?. Tapi dia telah membangkitkan bangsa Shinobi. Ia rak memiliki dendam kepada orang yang membantai Keluarga Shinobinya. Tapi jika ada yang mengusik dirinya dan keluarganya ia tak akan segan untuk menghabisinya.

Sebelumnya :

Kalau begitu jadikan aku Shinobi"Putus akeno tanpa pikir panjang.

"Eh"Ujar Shiori yang masih bingung.

"Aku bilang jadikan aku Shinobi".

"Tapi Akeno...".

"Bagus ku hargai semangatmu, dan syaratnya adalah membunuh Kingmu"

Akeno membelakkan matanya saat mendengar syarat yang di berikan oleh orang yang akan menjadi tuanya yang baru.

"Kau sudah mengatakan 30 kali sejak satu minggu yang lalu Anko Sensei".

"Jangan mengeluh Isse-Kun jika selesai kau boleh melakukan apapun dengan tubuhku"Ujar sosok Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Anko.

"Kau juga sama Raye-chan" Sahut Isse dengan berteriak

"Bocah itu sudah sampai hitungan berapa?".

Isse memberhentikan pergerakkan tubuhnya dan tak menjawab dan entah kenapa banyak keringat bercucuran. 'Jangan tolong jangan'Batinya. "E-etto aku lupa Sensei"Ujarnya takut.

"Oh"Anko hanya ber oh saja. "Ulang lagi sekarang harus sampai 1000" Perintah Anko.

"Berjuanglah Isse-Kun"Rayenare memberi semangat pada Isse.

"Gaaahhh tolong jauhkan aku dari dua wanita sadis ini oh Kami-Sama"Teriak dan mohon Isse.

Sedangkan Anko dan Rayenare saling pandang dan mengedipkan salah satu mata mereka.

.

.

.

.  
.

Blasan...

*Rayenare Shinobi?. : tidak Rayenare lahir sebagai Da-Tenshi, dan ceritanya Rayenare menjalankan tugas dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan Waka-Dana /Naruto. Dan Naruto membiarkanya hidup dengan syarat ia menjadi mata-mata di fraksi Da-Tenshi. Lalu sekarang ia benar benar menjadi Shinobi atau Manusia.

*Baraqiel tahu jika istrinya atau Shiori masih hidup. : Jawabanya tidak Shiori sama dengan Rayenare ia di tugaskan dengan tuanya sebelum tuanya yang sekarang untuk mematai Fraksi Da-Tenshi sampai penyerangan Akuma dan Da-Tenshi pada kaum Shinobi.

Chap 4 : Kematian sang penerus Clan Gremory dan Sitri + Jutsu menentang takdir kehidupan.

Akeno dan Koneko? Kini telah berada di Kuoh, waktu saat berada di Kuil naka Akeno terkejut karena Koneko mengikutinya, dan sekarang Koneko akan membantu dirinya untuk memenuhi syarat yang di berikan padanya.

Flashback.

"Bagaimana sanggup kah"Ujar pemuda rambut pirang yang selalu di panggil Waka-Dana.

Akeno diam menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganya.

"Baiklah aku uashakan walaupun aku tak tahu berhasil tidaknya".

"Aku beri jangka satu minggu"Ujar Waka-Dana Akeno diam karena bingung dengan ucapan orang yang di hadapanya ini. "Satu minggu aku harus mendengar tentang kematian Kingmu.

"Baiklah tapi aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?".

"Hn".

"Anda apa mau membangkitkan perang".

"Tidak".

"Tapi jika membunuh Rias syatusnya adalah adik seorang Mao".

"Jika sudah tak di hindari". "Tapi sebelum itu Shiori tangkaplah kucing".

Shiori yang paham langsung menghilang, Akeno menyeritkan dahinya bingung dengan ycapan calon tuanya ini.

Di suatu tempat Koneko yang sedang bersembunyi membelakkan matanya karena ia telah ketahuan ia pun segera berlari menjauh dengan secepat mungkin, tapi ia sangat sial karena Shiori berhasil menangkap nya dan membawanya ke Tuan mudanya.

Akeno yang masih kebingungan tak lama kebingunganya terjawab karena Shiori datang dan membawa Koneko.  
"Koneko".

"Hm bangsa Nekomata kah".

"Lepaskan aku brengsek, aku tak akan membiarkan Buchou mati"Teriak Koneko

"Hooo benarkah".

Cuih'.

Koneko meludahi wajah orang yang di panggil Tuan Muda.

Waka-Dana menatap Koneko yang menatapnya dengan senyum remeh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelap wajahnya lalu mengeras dan segera dia mencekik leher Koneko dan ia menghantamnya ke dinding papan.

"Sepertinya kau tak tahu berada di tempat berada"Ujarnya dan menatap Koneko dengan tajam mata biru langitnya itu kinj berubah menjadi merah darah. Shiori dan Akeno melangkah mundur karena aura yang ia sebarkan.

"Dan seharusnya kau menghormati ku sebagai reinkarnasi pencipta bangsa Yokai".

Koneko mendendengar ucapan orang yang di hadapanya itu membelakkan mata. "Jangan-jangan kau..."Ujar Koneko.

"Ya seperti tebakanmu". "Dan sekarang kamu sudah mengetahui banyak hal, karena itu aku harus menghapus ingatanmu"Sembari mengatakan itu ia mengahapus ingatan Koneko.

"sekarang pergilah dia tak akan mengganggu mu, dan aku tunggu kabarnya". Dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Akeno dan membuat lingkaran sihir dan masuk kedalamnya tak lupa ia membawa Koneko.

Flashback End.

Kini Akeno dan koneko berada di ruang Klub sekolah. "Maaf Buchou aku pergi tanpa pamit, dan tolong ijinkan aku untuk pulang karena saya mau beristirahat"Ujar Akeno pada Rias yang duduk di sofa.

Rias memandang Akeno dengam senyuman manisnya. "Baiklah kau boleh istirahat kau pasti lelah menempuh perjalanan ke Tokyo jadi beristirahatlah".

"Terima kasih Buchou kalau begitu aku permisi" Akeno menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

Rias memandang Akeno yang mulai menghilang dengan tatapan datarnya lalu pandangan teralih pada Koneko. "Bagaimana Koneko kau mendapat sesuatu".

"Mohon maaf Buchou karena aku ketahuan sebelum tiba tempat yang di tuju oleh Akeno jadi aku terpaksa aku pergi".

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi karena besok ada banyak pekerjaan yang cukup banyak".

Skip akhir penyerangan Kolkabail

Rias serta paregenya kini tersudut. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kolkabail" Teriak Rias.

"Hahaha, aku ingin menciptakan perang Great War jilid dua".

"Jadi kau ingin memutuskan aliansi antara Akuma dan Da-Tenshi".

"Ya karena aku mulai bosan karena tak ada perang jadi aku menciptakan perang dengan membunuh penerus Clan Sitri ean Gremory. Hahahaha".

'Krak'.

Sebuah suara yang bersumber di luar kekai dan terlihat sosok armor putih. " Kolkabail sesuai perintah dari Azazel kau ku tahan".

"Cih"Kolkabail berdecih.

"Lebih baik kau tak melawan Kolkabail".

"Sialan".

Pertarungan pun terjadi tapi di menangkan sang Armor putih. "Penyrrangan Kolkabail tak sangkut pautnya dengan Azazel". Lalu ia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Akeno melihat Kolkabail yang telah menghilang dengan tatapan datar. 'Sepertinya aku harus melakukanya sendiri'Batinnya lalu sembari berjalan mendekat keah Rias yang tersungkur di tanah dan ia mengangkat tubuh Rias.

"Terima kasih Akeno".

"Fufufu, sudah tak apa, jadi bagai mana menurutmu?".

Rias tak menjawab karena ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Rias".

Rias dan Akeno mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah sumber suara dan mereka mrlihat Sona dan Paregenys brrlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kau tak apa?"Tanya Sona.

"Tak apa".

"Baiklah lebih baik kalian masuk untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhmu".

Rias dan Akeno mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Sepertinya begitu"Ujar Rias melihat Paregenya yang kelelahan.

Akeno hanya diam dan mulai menuntun Rias dengan pelan dan di ikuti Paregenya kecuali Sona-Tachi yang sedang memperbaiki kerusakan yang di akibatkan Kolkabail.

Rias yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan. "Kiba-Kun tolong bantu aku" Mohon Akeno.

Kiba hanya diam tapi ia melangkah mendekat dan membantu menompang tubuh Kingnya tapi...?

Setelah Kiba membantu Akeno untuk menompang tubuh Kingnya.

'Jleeb'.

Akeno menusuk Rias di bagian orgab vitalnya, dengan tangan kananya yang di lapisi energi petirnya.

Suasana hening orang yang di sana hanya mematung begitu juga dengan Kiba karena ia melihat berupa tangan yang menembus tubuh Kingnya.

Itu juga di rasakan oleh Sona dan Paragenya yang baru menyusul setelah membereskan tugasnya

"Ohk Ohk A-Akeno teeme".

Keheningan mulai buyar karena suara Rias yang berbatuk darah.

"Akeno apa yang kau lakukan pada Rias hah"Teriak Sona yang berlaru kearah Akeno tapi ia di hadang oleh sosok wanita berambut merah Aka Mei Terumi.

Sona melihat Mei yang menghadangnya menggeram. "Minggir kau brengsek"Teriaknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar melakukanya Akeno".

"Terserah kau mengucapkan apa yang terpenting aku melakukan syarat yang di berikanya"Ujar Akeno dan melihat tubuh Rias yang mulai berubah menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Buchou/Rias" Teriak parege Rias dan Sona.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek"teriak Sona pada Mei.

"Aah kau berisik sekali"Ujar Mei. "Dan sekarang aku akan membuatmu menjadi diam.

Sembari mengatakan itu Mei mengambil kunai dan menusukkannya ke tubuh Sona di bagian jantungnya.

'Jleb'.

"Ohk"Sona berbatuk dan memmuntahkan darahnya.

"Kaicho"Teriak parege Sona.

"Teme"Teriak Tsubaki sembari melesat ke arah mei tapi mei memunculkan Lava dengan mulutnya.

Tsubaki melihat lava yang menghalanginya hanya brrdecih.

Mei melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menjatuhlan tubuh Sona mengambil seauatu di dalam sakunya dan ia lemparkannya ke arah Akeno. Dan Akeno pun menangkapnya dengan mudahnya.

"Untuk apa ini?"Tanya Akenk.

"Isikan dengan darah Rias"Jawab Mei sembari mengisi tabung kecil dengan tetesan darah Sona yang ada di kunai.

"Untuk apa?".

"Sudah lah lakuka saja anggap saja itu sebagai bukti".

Dan Akeno pun melakukanya dan selesai ia berjalan ke sampin Mei dan melihat tubuh Rias dan Sona yang hampir menghilang dan mereka berdua juga mendengar suara tangisan para mamtan teman temanya.

"Ayo pergi"Ujar Mei dan di balas anggukkan oleh Akeno dan merwka berdua pun menghilang dan meninggalkan semua orang yang sedang menangis.

Satu minggu telah berlalu Mao Lucifer telah memberi perintah untuk mencari Akeno dan Guru Kuoh Mei Terumi tapi satu minnggu ini tak membuah kan hasil, dan Mao Lucifer mengadakan pertemuan para pemimpin dan kini tiga fraksi telah berkumpul di Kuoh Academy.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Azazel"Ujar dingin pria berambut merah pada sosok yang duduk di hadapanya ini.

"Oh ayolah Sirzerch kau seperti tak tahu dengan sifatnya yang gila perang yang tak bisa di kontrol itu"Ujar santai Azazel. "Dan lebih baik membahas yang lebih penting"Lanjutnya.

"Sepertimya yang dikatakan Azazel benar Sirzerch dan dari informasi parege Sona dan Rias maka musuh lama kita kembali muncul yaitu...

... kaum Shinobi"Ujar sosok perempuan.

"Lalu lebih mengejutkan adalah Shiori ternyata slah satu kaum Shinobi dan sekarang masih hidup entah bagaimana reaksi Baqariel tentang ini".

"Membicarakan seseorang itu tidak di perbolehkan lho"Ujar sebuah suara yang mengejutkan para pemimpin fraksi serta pengawalnya lalu mereka mengalihkan pandanganya dan mreka melihat sosok wanita yang pakaian khas Miko yang berjalan santai ke arah para pemimpin dua Fraksi.

"Jadi benar kau masih hidup Shiori"Ujar Azazel

Sosok wanita yang di panggil Shiori ihanya terkekeh. "Ma...Tadinya aku mati kok di bunuh oleh Baraqiel"Ujar Shiori dengan lembut dan di akhiri dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau hidup kembali?"Ujar Fabilium.

"Fufufu aku bangkit dari neraka hanya untuk melayani tuan ku yang baru itu saja fufufu"Ujar Shiori "Ara sepertinya aku telah banyak bicara"Lanjutnya.

"Jika kau sudah mati kenapa kau masih hidup".

"Fufufu itu rahasia para Shinobi jadi aku tak punya hak untuk membicarakannya". "Ngomong-ngomong jika kau menanyakan hal yang sensitif ini maka kalian belum melihat gulungan yang kalian ambil saat Invasi dulu".

"Hn Sayangnya belum jadi jangan bilang kau repot-repot datang kesini dengan sendiri untuk merebut gulungan itu"Ujar Sirzerch.

"Fufufu itu salah satu misiku datang kemari".

"Salah satu?"Tanya Ajuka yang sedari tadi diam.

Shiori tak kunjung menjaawab lalu panjanganya tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Azazel. "Vali Lucifer"Panggil Shiori semua terkejut saat mendengar nama Lucifer kecuali Azazel ia hanya terkejut jika ada yang tahu identitas nama muridnya ini. "Aku membawa pesan oleh tuan muda"Lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Vali itu hanya menyeritkan dahinya. "Apa itu?"Ujarnya.

"Kau mau menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan membuang darah yang menurutmu menjijikan itu"Ujar Shiori.

Semua membelakkan mata saat mendengar ucapan Shiori menjadi iblis jadi kaum Shinobi mampu merubah fraksi superanatural menjadi manusia.

"Kheh menjadi makhluk menjijikan seperti manusia tentu saja aku menolak"Ujar Vali sinis.

Shiori hanya tersenyum lembut. "Ara sayang sekali jadi kau menolak tapi sepertinya Abilion mu itu akan menerima permintaanku"Ujar Shiori. Vali menyeritkan dahinya dan itu semuanya juga kebingungan dengan ucapan Shiori.

"Abilion seperti kau yang telah di segel di sebuah Scread Gear untuk melindungi para manusia maka laksanakan tugasmu yang seharusnya dengan berpindah ke tubuhku dan jadikan tubuhku menjadi inang mu untuk sementara dan menunggu inang mu yang baru yang akan datang atau kau ingin hidup secara bebas itu itu pilihanmu"Ujar Shiori sembari memancarkan sedikit aura yang Abilion kenali dan ia rindukan.

Mindscape Vali.

Abilion yang sedang bersantai dan ia tadinya tak mengubris ucapan Shiori tapi ia merasakan sebuah Aura yang ia kenali dan ia rindukan lalu meranjak berdiri dan menajamkan pikiranya untuk merasakan Aura yang ia rasakan walaupun samar-samar.

MIndscape Vali Off.

Semua orang membelakkan mata terutama Vali saat tangan kananya muncul sebuah sinar yang cukup terang, Shiori hanya tersenyum melihat itu. lalu merentangkan tangan kananya ke depan.

"Aaaaaaargggh"Teriak Vali saat sinar itu keluar dari tubuh nya lalu Vali pun ambrukke tanah, dan sinar yang keluar dari tubuh Vali itu melayang ke arah Shiori dan masuk kedalam lengan kananya.

"Percuma kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi jika Scread Gear keluar dari tbuh pengguna Scread Gear"Ujar Shiori dan melihat Azazel memeriksa tubuh Vali yang ambruk ke tanah. "Jadi serahkan gulungan yang kalian rampas"Lanjutnya.

"Kheh walaupun kau sudah mempunyai Abilion itu akan percuma jika kau sendiri sedangkan kami berlima"Ujar Serafall.

"Fufufu siapa bilang aku datang sendiri"Ujar Shiori sembari melakukan satu kode Hand seal.

Semua menyeritkan dahinya tapi jawaban mereka pun terjawab karena ada sesuatu yang muncul di dalam tanah.

'Brak'. 'Brak'.

Sebuah tiga peti keluar dari tanah para pemimpin faraksi bingung tiga benda yang keluar dari tanah karena mereka tak tahu menahu tentang itu.

Tiga peti di hadapan para pemimpi. faksi dan mereka semua syok terutama terutama Sirzerch dan Serafall saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam tiga peti tersebut.

Ada sesuatu tepatnya sosok tiga sosok bergender perempuan yang keluar dari tiga peti tersebut dan melangkah keluar daro peti lalu tiga perempuan tersebut telah keluar dan menatap orang yang mereka kenal.

Sirzerch dan Serafall mematung dan tak mampu berkata apapun, mereka memohon entah pada siapa, jika mereka berdua melihat sesuatu ilusi maka mereka memohon menghapusnya.

Tiga sosom perempuan tersebut masih diam sampai mereka bertiga mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bersamaan.

"Oni-Sama".

"One-Sama".

"Anata".

Tbc.

Ghah. Aku tadinya berpikir memunculkan yang lain selain tiga sosok wanita itu. Seperti, Madara,Hashirama,Tobirama, Izuna, atau sosok Superior lainya. Tapi kayaknya yang ini lebih menarik. 


End file.
